


His Girls - One Shots

by emilyevanston



Series: His Girls [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, F/M, Fame, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: A series of One Shots about Chris Evans and his relationship with OFC's Maya and Ali.These are all responses to prompts I received on Tumblr





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The first time Chris, Ali, and Maya explored the sexual part of their relationship.

Chris sat at his outdoor dining set drinking a beer and watching Maya and Ali as they lay back on the lounge chair together.  They’d come over for a cookout together and they’d been really touchy-feely all night.  He was the first to admit it was weird.  It was weird that he felt comfortable inviting both the women he was seeing over to eat together.  It was weird that the two women he was having sex were becoming so close.  

Tonight was extra weird.  Ali was just all over Maya.  Not that she wasn’t also all over him.  He’d been getting his fair share of being rubbed up against and kissed.  She was always pretty affectionate, and tonight she’d drunk a lot.  It was affecting her pretty strongly given she was so tiny.  So it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary, but every time she hugged Maya, kissed her cheek or held her hand it made Chris get visions of threesomes.  

That would be a mistake.  For starters, he was getting really horny and when both women were there he didn’t have sex with either.  It felt wrong to send one home and have one stay.  Mostly, it would be a sure way for tank both relationships, and that was the last thing he wanted.  He really liked both women.  It was becoming a problem.  

“Look how bright that star is,”  Ali said point up to the sky.

Maya followed the direction of Ali’s finger.  “That’s a planet.”

“How can you tell?”  Ali asked.

“Stars twinkle because they’re big balls of burning plasma.  Planets don’t because they’re solid things reflecting the light of the sun back at us.” Maya explained.  

Ali smiled and snuggled her head down into Maya’s shoulder.  “You’re so smart, Maya.  How do you know things like that?”

“I like science, I guess,”  Maya said.

“What planet is it do you know?”  Ali asked.

Maya shook her head and Chris looked around.  “It’s Jupiter.”

Maya laughed. “Look at little space nerd Chris.”  She teased.  

“Yeah, I’m the space nerd because I know it’s Jupiter.  Like you didn’t just say plasma instead of gas.”   Chris scoffed.

“That’s just chemistry, bitch!”  Maya said in a tone of mock hurt.  Chris laughed.

Ali looked back up at the sky again.  “Is that a planet too?”  She asked.

Chris looked to where she was pointing.  “That’s Venus.”

“I’m your Venus, I’m your fire at your desire.”  Maya sang.  

“God, that song is so old.  How old are you again, Maya?  Ninety?”  Ali teased.

Maya started to tickle her.  “I’ll teach you to make fun of my age!”  She said as Ali squirmed underneath her.  

“Maya!”  Ali squealed.  “Stop!  Please!”  

Maya eased up and hovered above Ali.  “I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

Ali nodded her head and raised her hand, her fingers grazed down Maya’s skin and she suddenly leaned up and kissed her.

It felt like Chris’ heart had stopped.  This was it.  Ali just crossed a line, and now he was going to have to choose between them.  Fuck.  Who was he going to choose?  He still had no idea.

Ali pulled away from Maya.  Maya looked completely startled.  

“Shit!”  Ali said.  “Shit! Shit! Sorry, Maya.  I – Um – Just forget that happened.  I don’t …”

Maya leaned in and kissed her, stifling her apology.  Ali’s hands ran up Maya’s back as their lips caressed and their tongues tangled with each other.  

Chris didn’t know what to do.  Is this okay?  Were they cheating on him right now?  Was it hypocritical of him to even think that?  Had they just chosen each other over him?  Could he use this?  

Maya pulled away from Ali and looked down at her.  “I didn’t know you liked girls like that.”  She said.

Ali giggled looking up at Maya.  “I didn’t know  _you_ liked girls like that.”

“Well, I do,”  Maya said.

“Yeah, me too.”

Chris cleared his throat and they both looked over.  “Uh, girls?”  

Maya jumped up like she’d been given an electric shock.  Ali remained sitting but she shifted uncomfortably in the chair and wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Why are you acting like you’ve been busted at school misbehaving?” Chris asked.

They started giggling.

“This is weird, Chris,”  Ali said.  “I think I’ve had a crush on Maya since we met.  I’m with you though.  But you’re with her.  I don’t - this is just – it’s weird.”

“You can’t pretend the social conventions we’d all normally be functioning under are in place here, Christopher,”  Maya said.  “You’ve kind of been on a pretty good thing, us letting you take your time like you have been.  Having us both over for dinner at the same time.  I know for a fact we’re both putting out for you.”

“So what, we’re all going to just date each other?”  Chris scoffed.

“I think I’m too drunk for this conversation,”  Ali whined.  “I just really like Maya and I kind of want to eat her out.  Okay?”

Ali’s words make Chris’ cock twitch.  She was right.  They’d all been drinking.  Making major life-changing decisions was probably not the best right now.  The thought of Ali’s head buried between Maya’s legs, though.   He’d had dreams like that.

Maya watched Chris’ reaction closely.  She smiled as she saw him shift in his chair.  “Would you like to watch us, Chris?”

Chris didn’t answer.  It felt like a trap.  Ali got up, walked over to him and sat in his lap.  She leaned in and kissed him her hands resting on his chest.  Chris resisted.  It still felt like a test to see what kind of person he is.  He couldn’t resist long though.  His mouth opened and her tongue slipped in. He felt Maya’s hands on the back of his neck and he pulled away from Ali and turned to her.  She kissed him while Ali kissed his neck.  

He was getting hard.  Ali wriggled in his lap, grinding her ass against his growing erection.  Maya broke their kiss and pulled Ali’s face up towards her.  Their kiss was passionate but brief.  When they stopped, Ali rested her head on Chris’ shoulder and Maya stroked his chin.

“Would you like to watch us, Chris?”  Maya repeated.

“I can’t join in?”  He asked, wrapping his arm around Maya’s back and stroking his hand over her ass.  

“Not this time.  This time is about us.”

Ali got up and the girls pulled Chris to his feet.  They led him to his bedroom and both turned to him as he shut the door behind them.  Maya kissed him again.  He had to lean up a little because she was in heels.  She reached out to Ali and pulled her closer.  Ali ran her fingers over Chris’ abs.  

Chris moved to kiss Ali as he unzipped Maya’s dress.  He pushed the straps down her arms, and the dress fell to the floor.  His hands went to her breasts, stroking them through the fabric of her bra.

Ali pulled away from Chris and looked at Maya.  Maya smiled and pushed Chris to the lounge chair in the corner of the room.   She kissed his forehead and returned to Ali.

Chris whined and shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

“Aw, poor Chris,”  Ali said pulling her t-shirt off.  “You can jerk off if you like.”

Chris laughed.  “Gee thanks, Ali.”  

“I’m a giver.”  She teased.  “Now you, Maya.  What I want to give you is an Earth shattering orgasm.”

Maya laughed and ran her long fingers through Ali’s blond hair.  “I’ll take it.”

So Chris watched.  They started by just lying in the bed together, kissing.  They removed each other’s bras, but besides the occasional caress over each other’s breast they mostly just kissed and ran their hands up and down each other’s backs.  Maya made the first move, slipping her hand into Ali’s panties.  Ali started to hum into Maya’s mouth, and suddenly arched back, breaking their kiss and moaning loudly.  Chris smirked and thought about how loud Ali could get.  How responsive she is.  He started to run his hand up and down the bulge in his pants.

Ali moved suddenly, pushing Maya onto her back.  She started placing kisses down Maya’s body, she paused at Maya’s breast sucking on her nipples.  She pushed her hand into Maya’s panties and Chris could see them move around under the fabric.  Ali had one leg on either side of Maya’s left leg and Maya raised it a little.  Ali started grinding against it.  Both women had started making soft moaning noises.

Chris unzipped his pants.

Ali moved further down Maya’s body.  When she reached her crotch Ali pulled Maya’s panties down and tossed them at Chris.  He caught them and put them in his pocket.  Ali started laughing and he chuckled to himself.  He really liked how both Ali and Maya had a silly sense of humor.  It was easy to make them laugh.

Ali ducked down in between Maya’s legs.  Ali lapped and worked her fingers inside of Maya, who moaned softly and shifted on the bed.  She started giving Ali instructions.  'To the left.  A little harder, baby.  Yes, keep doing that.’  Maya always knew exactly what she wanted and she wasn’t afraid to ask for it.  Chris liked how vocal she was.  It was a complete turn on.  He stroked his cock.

Maya tensed suddenly arched off the bed and cried out.  Chris couldn’t help but think how amazing she looked when she came.  She always looked amazing, that was a given.  When she came though, she gave herself to it.  Every muscle looked like it flexed and the look of extreme pleasure on her face, well he lived to be the one to cause that.  Seeing it from back here, being caused by Ali, was still pretty great.  Weird, but great.

Maya beckoned to Ali and Ali stalked up towards her.  Maya grabbed Ali’s face and pulled her into a kiss.  Chris could see Maya’s tongue push into Ali’s mouth.  She was tasting herself on Ali’s lips.  Chris moaned. He tried to think of something he’d seen that might have been hotter than that.  Nothing came to him.

As they kissed Maya’s fingers went back into Ali’s panties, pressing against her clit.  Ali’s arms wrapped around Maya and she started to moan and grind against her.  Maya sat up cross-legged in the middle of the bed. Ali got up on her knees and pulled her panties off.  She turned and grinned at Chris and then threw them to him too.  Chris laughed.  

“Thank you, Ali.”  He chuckled and put them in his pocket too.

Ali climbed into Maya’s lap, wrapping her legs around Maya’s waist.  They began kissing again but this time each of them wrapped one arm around the other’s back while they fingered each other.  They moaned and rocked against each other.  Ali’s hand worked roughly against Maya, she tugged her hair and would nip at her neck.  Maya seemed to be more gentle and slowly stroked Ali, running her tongue along her shoulder blade.  All the while Chris stroked himself.  He took his time with it.  He wanted to pace himself with them.  

The girls came together, but Maya wasn’t done with Ali yet.  She pushed her back onto the bed and began lapping at Ali’s cunt.  Ali’s head was hanging over the end of the bed and she was looking directly at Chris as he ran his fist up and down his length.  She moaned loudly and squirmed against Maya.

“Fuck, Maya!  Oh god.”  She started chanting.  She looked at Chris like she needed help.  He knew that look.  It was the look she gave just before an orgasm tore through her so hard that she screamed out and ended up in a trembling heap.  He stroked himself faster.  

This time when Ali came it was loudly.  Her whole body tensed and then released as she cursed, her voice echoing through the room.   It set Chris over and his hips jerked and he spilled with a grunt.

He got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.  He ran his fingers down Ali’s neck and along Maya’s arm as he went.  When he came back both women were lying together facing each other.  Ali’s arm was draped over Maya’s waist, her hand resting on Maya’s ass. Maya was slowly trailing her fingers up and down Ali’s arm.  They looked over to him and shifted apart.  

“Come to bed, Chris,”  Maya said.  

Chris climbed up between them and they each snuggled into the crook of his arm.  He kissed one, then the other.  They still tasted strongly of each other’s personal musk and the flavors mixed together in his mouth.  He hummed contentedly and let his head fall back into the pillows.  Ali pulled the quilt up over the three of them.

“Goodnight, my two favorites,”  Ali said closing her eyes and resting her hand on Chris’ chest.

Maya laughed softly.  “Goodnight, Alison.  Goodnight, Christopher.” Her hand met Ali’s at Chris’ heart and they linked their fingers together.

“Goodnight, my girls,”  Chris said.  He liked the sound of that.   He wondered for a moment about what tomorrow would bring.  This didn’t seem like something that could last.  He liked it though.  Like the three of them together like this.  Him and his girls.


	2. Saying Those Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying ‘I love you’ for the first time is hard when it’s just two of you. Maya finds it difficult to admit to. Set 3 months into Chris, Maya and Ali’s relationship (well before His Girls is set).

Chris, Maya, and Ali sat sharing one recliner.  Ali and Maya were curled up on either side of Chris.  Limbs tangled together.  It wasn’t the most comfortable way Chris had ever watched a movie, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.  

The last three months since Ali and Maya had realized they had feelings for each other had been a bit of a rollercoaster.  It was a hard concept to come to terms with.  It was hard to navigate.  There had been some jealousy, but they’d taken it slow.  Let each other come to terms with things in their own time.  Most of all they’d be honest with each other about everything.  They didn’t feel the need to tell each other all the dirty details, but they didn’t lie.  When it came to emotions, they didn’t hold back at all.  They told each other if they were feeling jealous.  If they were scared.  If they were excited about something.  When things didn’t feel right, and when they felt so completely right they couldn’t imagine it being any other way.  They worked through everything together.

Initially, most of their dating was done in pairs.  Not that they didn’t spend time together all three of them.  They did.  They had however decided they needed that time alone with each other to make sure what they were feeling wasn’t being clouded by how much fun they had when it was the three of them.  

Ali had been the first one to say I love you.  She’d told Chris first.  He had taken her out hiking in Sequoia for a weekend.  They were walking along a trail together and Ali had run ahead.  Chris knew it was coming, but when she’d jumped out from behind a redwood it had still startled the absolute living shit out of him and he’d fallen on his ass.  Ali had pounced on him laughing hysterically.   He’d started tickling her and when he finally let her up she stood staring at him panting.

“I love you, Chris.”  She said.  There was no lead up to it.  She didn’t feel the need to qualify her statement.  She had just felt it and said the words.  It had been such a natural, pure moment that Chris had returned it without even thinking.  The words were out of his mouth before he’d even had a chance to realize how absolutely true they were.  

They had spent that night talking.  He had originally planned that night to be an extremely dirty one.  This was somehow better.  They had spent the night talking about how they felt about each other.  How they felt it for Maya too.  Where they thought this was heading.  If they thought there was any possible way for it to work.  What they needed to do to make it work.  

So they had organized a triple date with Maya.  It was just at Chris’ place. Ali had cooked.  They had spent the night laughing and talking and kissing and touching.  Eventually, they had both told her.  She had thanked them both. It had looked like she might even cry.  She had not returned it though.  She wasn’t ready.  That was okay though.  There was one thing that was more important than anything else.  You can’t rush love, and you can’t manipulate people to get them to say the words no matter how desperate you are to hear them.  

That was a month ago.  Since then they had been spending much more time together as the three of them. They still did their individual dates, but they liked this more.  Together felt more right.  Maya had still not said the words though.  She conveyed her love in other ways.  She would say the words when she was ready and because they loved her, they would let her get there in her own time.

Tonight they had decided to marathon Disney Movies.  They’d already done Fox and the Hound, and now they were watching Beauty and the Beast.  Maybe watching wasn’t the exact right word. The were taking turns making out with each other.  One of the girls would lean up and start kissing him.  They’d break apart and snuggle back against his chest only to then lean over him and start kissing the other.  It had been going on for about two hours now, and his pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

He and Ali were kissing now.  It was slow and gentle, but deep.  There tongues only occasionally dipping into each other’s mouths or licking over the other’s lips.  Maya had her hand behind Chris’ head the whole time.  She was still just watching the movie, but her fingers ran back and forth through his hair over his scalp in such an intimate unconscious way that the situation in his pants was starting to get to dire levels. Ali pulled away and got up.

“I feel like ice cream.  Do you have any, Chris?”  She asked.

“Always.”  He answered.

“You guys want some?”

“Of course.”  Chris laughed.  Maya shook her head.

Chris took the opportunity to adjust himself while Ali was off his lap. He put his hand in his jeans pocket and shifted his cock so it wasn’t being crushed by the way the denim of his jeans was sitting.  He was so hard now that precome had started to leak from its head.  It soaked through the thin fabric of his pocket in a small patch and he pulled his hand away sticky.  

He made a face and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“What’s wrong?”  Maya asked.

Chris scrunched up his nose.  “It’s nothing.  My pocket was a bit wet, that’s all.”

Maya laughed.  “Eww. Wet pocket.”  

She leaned in and they started kissing.  It was a little more frantic and urgent than anything that had preceded it tonight.  Maya’s hand slipped up under Chris’ Henley and raked down his abs.  His hand went to the back of her head, gripping at her hair.  Maya shifted in his lap so she was straddling his thigh and started grinding against it.  She hummed into his mouth.

Maya’s mouth moved down along his jaw and nibbled at that sensitive place just under his ear. Chris opened his eyes and saw Ali standing in the doorway eating a Magnum and watching them.

“What are you doing, Ali?  Chris asked.

Maya stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Ali too.

Ali squirmed on the spot.  “Shit, sorry. That was fucking creepy of me, wasn’t it?”  She said.  “You were both so hot though. I didn’t want to interrupt and I like watching you.”

Chris burst out laughing and Maya got up and approached her.  She wrapped her long arms around Ali’s tiny frame and lifted her off the ground.  Ali squealed and started giggling.  

“God I love you, Ali,”  Maya said when she dropped her back onto her feet.  As soon as the words were out, her hands flew to her mouth.

Ali danced around on her feet.   “I can pretend you didn’t say it.  It’s okay.  I love you too.”  She said, spitting the words out really fast.

Maya shook her head, her hand still at her mouth.  Ali took her other hand in hers.  “It’s okay.  Admitting it doesn’t make you weak or something.”

“It’s not that.  It just makes it real.  Before I could just keep pretending we were just having fun.”  Maya said.

The girls walked back to Chris.  Maya crawled into his lap, curling herself up.  Ali perched herself on the arm of the chair, resting her feet on Maya’s legs.  Chris turned off the movie and took his ice cream off Ali.

“You don’t want it to be real?”  Ali asked.

“I’m scared of what it being real means.  We don’t live normal lives, Ali.  Both Chris and I have people watching us all the time.  We do this, people are going to talk.”  Maya said  “There’s so much to think of too.  I know we’ve talked it in circles before, but we can’t get married.  My parents will kill me.  What do we do about kids?  I feel like I should just want a normal life.  But I don’t.  I love you.”

She turned to look at Chris and opened her mouth.  Chris interrupted her.  “You don’t have to say it to me just because you said it to Al.”

“But it’s true.  I love you, Chris.  How can you love two people this much?  I feel like it’s supposed to be impossible.  But it’s true.”  Maya said.  

“It feels good though right?  Like you feel light, but also full?”  Chris said.

Maya nodded.  

“What do you want to do?”  Chris asked.

“Long term?  Ride this wave where ever it takes us.  Maybe for now we still be sneaky.  We’re just friends to everyone.  Just because it’s only been 4 months since we met.  Who knows what will happen.  Right now?  Go to the bedroom and fuck each other into a coma.”

Chris scooped Maya into his arms and got up.  “Your wish is my command.”  He turned back to, Ali.  “Come on you, we have a job to do.”

Ali laughed.  “You might have inhaled yours but I haven’t finished this yet.”  She said getting to her feet and waving her Magnum at Chris.

Chris leaned down and took a bite of it.  “There I helped.”  He said turned and walked towards the bedroom.

Ali rubbed her head as she trailed after them.  “You just bit that with your teeth, you psycho.”

“Harden up, Al!  And get your head in the game!”  Chris shouted.

“Yeah, Ali!  Get your head in the game!”  Maya cheered.

Chris dropped Maya onto her feet.  His mouth hovered near hers as he reached behind her and unzipped her dress.  He slid his hands down her shoulders, pushing the dress slowly down as he caressed over her skin.  Maya leaned in, pressing her lips to his.  Her hands went to his face.  

Ali walked over to them, dropping her ice cream stick into the wastebasket.  She slid her hands down Maya’s back and unhooked her bra.   She started placing light kisses down Maya’s spine.  When she reached the small of Maya’s back, Ali’s tongue darted out, she drew a circle with it and traced it back up Maya’s spine.  Maya shuddered and hummed.

Chris broke from his kiss with Maya and pulled his Henley up over his head.  Maya began kissing along his collarbone.  He held Maya by the small of her back as she swirled her tongue over his Tolle tattoo.  

Ali moved in closer to Chris and they started kissing while she fumbled with his belt buckle.  Maya moved further down Chris’ body.  Her mouth exploring his chest and abdominals.  Kissing and licking down along the defined lines formed by his muscles.  She took over from Ali at his belt, unfastening his pants and dragging both them and his underwear off together.  She ran her tongue up the underside of Chris’ cock.  Chris hissed, breaking his kiss with Ali.

Ali started to kiss down along his chest.  Intent on joining Maya as she sucked his cock.

“Ali, take off your clothes,”  Chris growled.  

Ali took two steps back and started to pull her t-shirt up.  She stopped at her breasts and smiled at him.  Then turned around pulling her shirt off over her head.

“Are you shy, Ali?”  Chris asked, then grunted as Maya took his cock deep in the back of her throat.  He glanced down at her and stroked his fingers over her chin.  She smiled up at him and sucked hard back along his cock.

When he looked back up at Ali she’d taken her bra off and was lowering her shorts. She stepped out of them and moved to her panties.  She dragged them down, wiggling her ass as he did.  She turned slowly to face him covering her breasts and pussy.  Chris chuckled and she poked her tongue out at him, dropping her hands.  He drank her body in.  Her pink nipples that stood in dark contrast to her pale, milky skin.  Her soft stomach. The thatch of blond pubic hair.  The small peacock feather tattoo on her hip that if you followed its path it pointed you towards her cunt.

Ali walked towards Chris and tapped Maya on her shoulder.  Maya looked up and she and Ali took her hand helping her to her feet.  She guided Maya back towards the bed.  Maya crawled back onto the mattress and Ali moved between her legs.  She kissed down along her body and dragged her panties off.  Chris took this time to admire the perfection that was Maya.  Her warm, brown complexion.  Her perky breasts.  Her long thin, waist that only seemed to exist in the world of modeling.  Her smooth skin, that she kept smooth and waxed.  Her long legs that she wrapped around Ali as Ali plunged her face into Maya’s cunt.

Chris moved behind Ali, pushing her legs apart and stroking his fingers up and down her labial folds.  He moved his mouth to her pussy and lapped a path from her cunt to her asshole as he circled and pinched her clit.  

The room was filled with the sounds of Maya and Ali moaning and panting.  Chris inserted two of his fingers into Ali’s cunt and dragged them over her internal walls, while he used his thumb on her clit.  

Maya cried out suddenly, thrashing on the bed as an orgasm takes hold of her.  Chris sat up and watched her.  Her features twisted in pleasure.

“Ali move up over Maya. I wanna try something.”  He said and slapped Ali one the ass.

She squeaked and crawled up so she’s straddling Maya.  Maya pulled her face down towards hers and they started to kiss.  Chris grabbed hold of Ali’s hips and pulled her back a little, so she is lined up with Maya and he moved between both of them.  

He lined his cock up to the entrance of Ali’s cunt and pushed in.  Humming at the feeling of warmth and wetness squeezed around his cock.  He started to thrust into her.  Maya’s fingers joined his cock at Ali’s pussy, he could feel them dance over his shaft as she moved them up and down Ali’s folds.

When he was in a comfortable rhythm he pulled out and thrust into Maya.  She gasped at the sudden unexpected invasion.

“Chris, you dirty fucker.”  She laughed.

“Sorry, you want me to stop?”  He asked, stilling his body.

“Don’t you fucking dare,”  Maya answered.  Ali started giggling and pressed her face into Maya’s neck.  

Chris resumed his thrusting.  Each time he got one girl to a point they were moaning, under him, he’d switch to the other.  Soon all three of them were moaning and panting.  They’d clutch at each other and murmur each other’s names.  

Ali came first.  In true Ali style, it was loud and she allowed herself to lose complete control.  Chris pulled out and slammed into Maya.  Ali crawled off of the top of her and sat up.  Her hand went to Maya’s cunt, and she furiously started working on her clit.  Rubbing and flicking at it.  It sent Maya over again, and when she came Chris did too, jerking suddenly and spilling inside of her as her walls closed around him.

Chris pulled out and collapsed on the bed.  Ali and Maya crawled over and lay down curled into him.

Maya walked her fingers up his chest.  “I don’t think I’m in a sex coma yet, Chris.”  She said.

Chris laughed.  “Yeah, yeah.  I’ll go chug a Gatorade and be ready to go again.  Just let me catch my breath.”

Ali and Maya both started laughing.

“Hey guess what?”  Ali asked.

“Mmm?”  Maya responded.

“I love you.”  She said touching Maya on the nose.  “And I love you.”  She touched Chris’ nose.

“I love you too, Ali.”  Both Chris and Maya said in unison.  They then got into to loop of saying ‘Jinx’ until Ali tickled them.

“I love you, Chris,”  Maya said.  

Chris leaned down and kissed her forehead.  “I love you too, Mai.”

He suddenly jumped up and Ali and Maya tumbled into the mattress.  “Okay, drink and then back to pleasuring my girls. You need anything?”  He asked grabbing a robe from the back of his door.  

They both shook their heads and rolled in towards each other resuming kissing.  He watched them just for a moment.  His heart full of love for his girls.  


	3. Catwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we get smut/fluff with Chris and Maya??? Like right after her fashion show catwalk.

Chris sat at the side of the catwalk.  He felt awkward and uncomfortable.  He fucking hated these things.  People kept pointing at him, and photographers seemed to have forgotten that they were there for a fashion show and not because of him.  So he sat, a stupid fake smile plastered on his face, watching these models walk down the catwalk in clothes he had no interest in.  

Then she appeared, and the smile changed.  It became genuine.  His heart felt full.  His girl had finally made her debut for tonight’s show and he couldn’t be more proud of her.

Maya strutted down the catwalk in the what was somehow the most ridiculous and most sexy outfit he’d ever seen.  It was completely see-through, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.  It reminded him of chain mail, only the links were too far apart.  She had also been made up with gold glitter.  It shimmered on her chocolate skin, making her look even more like the goddess he knew her to be.   Who would actually wear these ridiculous things?  He was glad she was though. Although he wished he wasn’t so public.  He felt his cock twitch as she passed him and he shifted in his seat.  He would definitely be going to be dropping into her change room after the show.  

That seemed to take forever.  Each time she came out the outfit was even more ridiculous and even sexier.   Chris was getting antsy.

His phone buzzed. It was Ali calling, so he got up and went out into the lobby to take it.  

“Hey, sweetheart. What’s up?”  He said picking up the phone.

“I just miss you guys.  How’d she go?”  

“She’s the most beautiful woman up there as usual.”

“Obviously.” Ali laughed.  “I wish I was there.”

“I know.  We wish you were too.  Why don’t you just quit your job?  It’s not like we need the money.”

“You know why, Christopher.”  She snapped.  It was a sore topic.  She loved her job, but it took up most of her time.  It meant that while Maya and Chris were traveling around for their work she was always trapped back in LA.  

“Sorry, babe.  I know.  We just miss you when you can’t come places with us.”

“I miss you too. I better go.  Love you.  Tell Maya I love her too, and that I’m proud of her.”  

“Of course.  Love you.”

Chris glanced back into the room, they seemed to finally be wrapping up this thing.  He headed backstage.  

There were models everywhere in various states of undress.  He tried to do that thing where you try to make it seem like you’re not looking without obviously looking away.  It did not go well, he was obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable back there.   Some of the women laughed at him and made it worse by calling him Cap and giving him a hug. Finally, he saw Maya and she came to rescue him.

“Darling, you braved the backstage.  I’m so proud of you.”  She laughed, taking him by the elbow and guiding him behind some racks of clothes. Someone came up and started helping her undress.

“Ali called.  She said she loves you and she’s proud of you.”  

Maya frowned, pulling on a robe.  “I wish she could come to one of these.  I hate that she’s never gotten to see me do catwalk.”

“You should do some in LA then,”  Chris said running his hands up her back.  He leaned in close to her and nuzzled against her neck.  “You looked fucking amazing up there.  Is there anywhere private we can go?”

Maya laughed.  “Not really.  Costume changes happen so fast, and there are so many of them, it all just happens here.”  

Chris’ hands pushed up under her robe, sliding over her ass.  

“Christopher, you dirty boy.  There are photographers back here.”  Maya purred.  She pulled him into a kiss.  They still didn’t like the whole public displays of affection thing often.  Not because they didn’t want to kiss each other in public, more because they still enjoyed the game of who is Chris Evans dating?  “Come on then.  Let’s go see what we can find.”

They walked down the hall checking doors until they found an empty office.  They stepped inside and Chris locked the door behind him.

“You sure no one will come to use it?”  Chris asked stalking towards Maya.  

She shrugged and lent up against the desk standing in the middle of the room.  “Nope.”

She wrapped her arms around Chris’ neck when he reached her, and they kissed.  Their mouths slowly moving against each other, their tongues dancing. Chris pulled on the tie of her robe, and it fell apart exposing her bare skin.  

He slowly started trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, pushing her robe from her shoulders.  It fell to the ground, pooling around her feet.  He ran his tongue down her chest to her perfect breasts, circling it over each of her nipples.  He blew on them, and they visibly hardened.   His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to him taking one of her brown buds into his mouth.  Maya moaned softly as he raked his teeth over it.  

“Chris.”  She murmured.  “I love this, but for the sake of not being caught, don’t you think you should hurry it up?”

Chris laughed. “Nope.”

He moved lower placing open mouth kisses along her firm stomach. She raised a leg and hooked it over his shoulder.  Her long fingers entwined in his hair.  He rubbed his face along the inside of her thigh knowing full well the feel of his beard scratching along her skin drove her crazy. She moaned and thrust her hips forward.  

He ran his fingers over her pussy, loving the feel of her freshly waxed skin and slid them between her folds finding her wet and ready for him.  

“You know how hard you made me?  Watching you strut up and down that catwalk? Knowing all those people wanted you?”  Chris growled, circling over her clit.

Maya hummed.  “Why don’t you tell me, baby?”  

Chris chuckled and pushed a finger into her cunt, swirling it inside her.  “You looked incredible.  All I could think about was my dick inside of you, the noises you make.  I was rock hard the whole time.”

“That must have been awkward for you.”  Maya laughed.  Her laughter is quickly choked as Chris runs his tongue up her crevice, and presses it against her clit.  “Oh fuck, yes, baby.  Just like that.”

Chris pushed a second finger in with the first, hooking them inside her all the while lapping and sucking at her folds.  She gripped his hair, moaning as he worked his magic.  When his fingers found her g-spot he pressed on it and pushed the point of his tongue on her clit.  She came, arching back, pulling him into her.  

Maya pulled Chris to his feet and spun him around.   Her hand went straight to his belt, unbuckling it as Chris pulled her into another kiss.  She hummed into his mouth as she tasted herself on his lips.  Maya is the only one of his girls who likes the taste of herself and he has always found it extremely hot.  He especially likes watching her pull Ali into a long make-out session after Ali has gone down on her. Having her suck her juices off his dick is probably a close second.

That thought made him groan and he pushed her away from him, moving behind her and bending her over the desk.  He pushed a leg between hers as he unfastened his fly, shifting her legs apart.  

“God, yes, Chris. Fuck me.”  Maya moaned, she shivered in anticipation of what was coming.

His pale white hand ran down her back.  He aligned himself with her cunt and pushed in.  They both let out a sigh as he filled her.  Chris thrust slowly, rolling his hips against her.  Maya reached back with one hand and he took it, linking his fingers with hers.  

“Harder, baby.” She moaned.  “I’m not Ali.”

Chris let go.  He slammed into her, making the desk shift forward with every thrust.  It screeched as it slowly moved along the floor.  Maya came apart under his rough handling.  She came, crying out his name.  Her voice echoing in the small room.  Chris continued to pound into her.

“Chris.  Let me up, baby.  I know what you want.”  Maya panted, clutching at his hand.

Chris pulled out and stepped back.  Maya turned and dropped to her knees.  She took hold of his cock with one hand and traced her tongue up its length. She swirled her tongue over its head and then took him into her mouth.  She hollowed her cheeks and rolled her tongue along his shaft as she took him deep into the back of her throat.  Chris moaned, bunching his fists in her hair and thrusting his hips forward.  Maya smiled up at him around his cock, her dark brown eyes bright with desire.  He is close.  He thrust into her mouth.  Not hard, but it’s like he can’t control himself.

Maya let out a soft moan and gripped his ass.  He came, spilling down her throat.  She let him go and sighed at the mixture of the taste of him with the taste of her in her mouth.  

“Fuck, babe. You’re incredible.”  Chris said, helping her to her feet.  

“I know.”  Maya grinned.  She kissed his cheek and went and picked up her robe.  “You aren’t too bad yourself.”

Chris hopped over to Maya buckling his pants and kissed her again.  Slowly.  Savouring every second of it.  

“Okay, darling. Let me go get dressed so we can do the whole ‘party’ thing and get back to our girl in LA.”  Maya said, breaking the kiss and squeezing his arm.

Chris nodded.  He wanted that too.  Being alone with each of them was great, but it was nothing like when he was there with both his girls.


	4. Threeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write Chris watching Maya and Ali and then joining them after they've had their way w each other? Your writing never fails to turn me on ;)

Chris’ large hand slid down the length of Maya’s spine, pulling her closer into him. Pale cream against warm brown.  Their mouths moved slowly against each other, tongues fighting for control.  They had already shed most of their clothes and were now just in their underwear, Maya in Chris’ lap on the recliner.  

Chris moved his mouth down her neck, kissing along her throat.  Grazing his teeth along her skin.  She arched back gripping his neck and grinding against him.  

The door was thrown open and Ali stormed in.  Chris looked up at her.  She’d been crying.

“Great!  Of course.”  She snapped and marched through the room towards the bedroom slamming the door.  

Maya climbed out of Chris’ lap.  “We better go see what’s wrong.”  She sighed.

They both padded down to the bedroom finding Ali sprawled on their king-sized bed sobbing into the pillows.

Maya went and lay down beside her, tracing her hand up and down her back.  “What’s the matter, princess?”

“These guys came into the shelter.  They kept saying all this disgusting stuff to me. Like how they wanted to fuck me.  Did I like it doggy style?  I told them to fuck off, and they just got worse.  Like asking if I preferred fucking the dogs.”  She broke down for a second and Maya just held her.  Chris had sat down next to her on the bed and stroked his hand up and down her calf.  “The manager kicked them out.  But they waited outside for me.  They followed me to the car.  I was really scared.  One of them grabbed me, but I kneed him in the balls.”

“Fucking hell! Men are the worst.”  Maya groaned.  “Come here my princess.” She pulled Ali tight against her.

“Yes!  Fuck all men!  Fucking assholes.”  Ali grumbled into Maya’s chest.

“Hey now, not all …”  Chris said but was abruptly cut off by Maya.

“Don’t you dare ‘not all men’ her, Christopher.”  She snapped.

“Sorry! Sorry. Yes, men suck.  Fuck them.”   He yelped.  “Why didn’t you call us?   We could have come out and picked you up.”

“Looks like you were otherwise occupied,”  Ali said rolling away from Maya.

“Oh don’t be like that, Ali,”  Maya said, rolling towards her and kissing her on the shoulder blade.  “Of course we would have dropped everything.”

Maya started running her hands over Ali.  Up along her back, over her ribs, and under her breasts.  She stroked them with her thumbs, letting her nails flick over Ali’s nipples.  Ali hummed a little and Maya pressed her lips to Ali’s neck.

Chris slid his hand up Ali’s leg slipping his fingers under her jeans shorts.  Ali kicked him.

“Not you.”  She snapped.  “You have to watch and not touch yourself.”

Chris pulled his hand away.   “What did I do?”

“You just are,” Ali said.  

Chris laughed and went and sat on the chair they kept in the corner of their bedroom for situations just like this.

Ali turned over to face Maya.  “Men, huh?”  Maya laughed and took Ali’s face in her hands kissing her.  Ali’s hands went to Maya’s breasts tweaking the nipples and massaging her palms over them.  

Both girls sat up, and Maya pulled Ali’s t-shirt off over her head.  Ali shimmied out of her shorts and climbed into Maya’s lap.  They kissed again.  It was all tongues, licking over each other’s lips, dancing against each other.  

Maya unhooked Ali’s bra and pushed her backward onto the bed she placed kisses down Ali’s body and dragged her underwear down.  She nuzzled her face against Ali’s pussy and slipped her fingers between her folds. Slowly tracing her long fingers up and down her crevice, she pressed her finger against Ali’s clit and drew a figure of eight.  

Chris shifted uncomfortably in the chair as he watched his girls.  He really wanted to join them and just fuck Maya as she was going down on Ali.  At the very least he wanted to relieve some of this tension building in his Calvins.  He would be good though and wait.  If he had to he’d masturbate in the shower later.  He just wanted Ali to be happy.

Maya started running her tongue up and down Ali’s crevice.  She would circle around her clit and then graze her teeth over it before going back to just lapping up and down.  Ali started panting.  She gripped onto the sheets and squirmed under Maya.  Maya pushed Ali’s hips up a little and began circling her tongue over Ali’s asshole before running it all the way up to her cunt.  She pushed two fingers inside of Ali’s pussy, swirling them inside her as she lapped her tongue up her folds.  

Ali was coming apart under Maya.  She arched and twisted on the bed.  She clutched at the bed head.  She was moaning loudly, begging Maya for release. Chris gripped his thighs and shifted again.  He felt like he was about to come without even having any sort of physical contact.

Maya hooked her fingers inside of Ali and as she pressed against her g-spot, she sucked Ali’s clit into her mouth and nibbled on it.  Ali came.  She cried out Maya’s name and arched completely from the bed.  Chris actually stood for a second and danced from one foot to the other to release some of the energy that had been building within him, before sitting back down again.

Maya crawled back up to Ali and after wiping her mouth she kissed her neck.  Ali sat up and leaned over her reaching into the bedside cabinet.  She pulled out a small, curved vibrator.  It was lavender colored and just fit in the palm of her hand.  Maya wriggled out of her panties as Ali coated the device in lube, switched it on and pressed it against Maya’s clit.  Maya let out a low hum and reached towards Ali.  She pulled Ali closer to her and began swirling her tongue over Ali’s earlobe.  

Ali pushed the vibe against Maya’s opening, pulsing back and forth for just a moment before pushing it in.  She pulsed it in and out, pressing it against Maya’s g-spot and pulling it away.  She’d hold the other end against her clit alternating between light and heavy pressure.   Maya started moaning.  She slid her hand down Ali’s body. She slipped her fingers back between her folds and began using them against Ali’s clit, matching the rhythm of Ali’s movement against her cunt.

Chris watched as his girls began to grind and thrust against each other.  They kissed again, their mouths hungry, and full of desire.  They were moaning and gasping as their climaxes built.  Chris slid his hand up and down his length as he watched them writhe and moan against each other.  He knew he would get in trouble if they caught him, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.   He forced his hands to his side as they both suddenly tensed and cried out.  

They both rolled away from each other and looked at him.  Maya with her dark brown eyes, Ali with her bright green ones.  They were both smiling and slicked with sweat.  

“Look how hard you are, Chris.”  Maya teased.

“I don’t need to. I can feel it.”  Chris laughed.

Ali started giggling.  “Come here then, baby.”

Chris got up and crawled into bed between his girls.  Maya started kissing him, letting him taste Ali on her lips.  As she did Ali licked and sucked on his neck.  Both women’s hands met at his cock, at then moved them in tandem up and down his length.

Ali moved further down Chris’ body tracing her tongue over his clavicle tattoo and scraping her teeth over it.  Chris wrapped an arm around her back stroking his hand up and down her bare skin.

Maya broke their kiss and shifted down his body too, she paused at the Bardsley tattoo on his ribs.  She kissed it tenderly before moving lower.  Ali moved too and they both met at his crotch.  They pulled his underwear down and kissed each other over his cock, their tongues dancing over his length.  He groaned and pushed his hips forward.  Ali took him into her mouth, pushing his cock as far into her throat as her gag reflex would allow.  Maya used her mouth on his balls, swirling her tongue over them, and sucking one into her mouth.  

“Oh fuck.” Chris moaned.  He felt close.  Sitting on the sidelines watching them always brought him pretty close to the edge, but  _this_  – this was going to bring him over quickly.  

They moved away from him.  Each sitting up on their knees beside him. They leaned over him, kissing each other and he slid his hand up their thighs, stroking each of their asses.   They looked at each other for a second, something unspoken passing between them and then Maya lay down beside Chris and kissed him briefly as Ali moved into position.  She climbed right over Chris and straddled Maya.  The pair started kissing again.  Slowly, deeply, taking their time to savor each other.  They ground against each other and used their fingers on each other’s clits.

Chris got to his knees and moved behind them positioning himself between their legs.  He lined himself up with Ali’s cunt and pushed in, thrusting slowly in and out, rolling his hips against her.  He pulled out and his cock found Maya pushing into her wetness, moving his hips back and forward.

He repeated this action, moving from Ali to Maya and back again.   He pressed his thumb to Ali’s anus and rolled it against it without pushing in.  He fisted his other hand in her blond hair, tugging it gently.  

All three of them felt their orgasm peaking.  They moved against each other, panting, moaning, whispering each other’s names.  Maya came first, clenching around Chris’ cock, arching up into Ali and biting down into her shoulder.  Chris pulled out quickly and thrust hard into Ali.  She whimpered and buried her face in Maya’s neck as her body tensed around Chris.  They came together, Chris emptying into Ali while Maya’s orgasm still pulsed through her.

They all collapsed down together.  A heap of limbs tangled together.  It was hard to tell where one person ended and the next began.  As they all gradually came down from their post-orgasmic high, they each kissed.  

“I’m hungry,”  Ali said.  

“Yes. We really should go eat.”   Maya agreed.  

“Do you want us to take you out, Ali?  We can go somewhere really fancy.” Chris suggested.

Ali shook her head.  “No.  I think I want to cook.  I like just being here with you two.   Right now everyone else sucks.”

Chris chuckled as both Ali and Maya got up and started pulling on some clothes.  Each of them went to his dresser and pulled out one of his Henleys.  Ali a dark blue one, Maya chose white.  He chuckled and got up.  He liked staying home too.  It was always best when it was him here with his girls.


	5. Her Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Maya’s birthday and Ali has plans.

“Happy Birthday, Maya!”  Ali yelled as she entered the room carrying a tray of choc-chip pancakes into the bedroom.

Chris had tried to convince her that this was Maya they were talking about.  Maya would much rather the sleep in than the breakfast in bed.  If she must have breakfast in bed, choc-chip pancakes wouldn’t be her first choice.  Ali had insisted though.

She’d also insisted he’d wear nothing but a pair of boxer briefs with a huge bow on them.  She was wearing a bow too, but she’d hidden it under a robe.  Chris, however, had to wait to be summoned.  So he stood listening on in the hallway until he was called.

“Alison…”  He heard Maya groan.  “It’s my birthday, you’re supposed to let me sleep.”

“No.  It’s your birthday.  You have to get breakfast in bed.”  Ali retorted.

There was the sound of shuffling around and Ali started giggling.  “You know, princess,”  Maya said, her voice sounding like silk. “This isn’t what I had in mind for what I wanted to eat for breakfast.”

“Maya!”  Ali squeaked.  “You get that in a bit.  For now, pancakes.  You gotta eat them.”

There was silence for a little while and Chris just stood there feeling more and more like an idiot as Pongo and Copper sat in front of him.  Staring up at him silently judging.  “Like you don’t do whatever your mommy asks you to do.”  He whispered to the two dogs.  Pongo made a huff sound and lay down.

“Where’re my presents then?”  Chris heard Maya say after a while “And where’s Chris?”

Ali started giggling again.  “They’re in the same place.”

Chris took that as his queue and stepped into the room trying not to blush like a complete idiot.  “Happy birthday, beautiful.”

Maya eyed Chris up and down and fell into hysterical laughter.  “Oh my god!  Oh my god!”  She wheezed.  

Chris started laughing too.  He came and flopped on the bed beside his girls and gave Maya a kiss.  “Don’t laugh.”  He said.

Maya ran her finger over the waistband of his boxers.  “Is this all I get?  Gotta say, kind of a letdown.”

“How dare you?”  Chris teased.  He reached over to Ali and pulled on the cord of her robe letting it fall open and revealing Ali’s giant red bow lingerie.  “You also get this little bit of hotness.”

Maya started laughing again.  “Well, I suppose that’s a little better.  Still…  I get that pretty much whenever I like.”

“Ugh, fine!”   Ali scoffed.  “I’ll get you the other presents.”  She got out of bed and stomped off down the hall dramatically.

Chris cupped Maya’s jaw and kissed her deeply.  His tongue danced over her lips and when he pulled back she grazed her teeth over his bottom lip.  “I love you.”  He whispered.

“I love you too, darling.  I will be using this present this morning.”  She said, running her palm over his cock.  It twitched under her hand.

“Oh good.”  Chris grinned.  “I like when people enjoy the gifts I give them.”

Maya snorted and took a sip of her coffee.  Chris picked up her fork and took a bite of the pancakes.  “Man, you ate way more of these than I expected.”

“Correction.  Ali ate way more of those than you expected.”  Maya stated taking a bite herself.

Chris fell back laughing, reaching for Maya.  “Of course she did.”

Ali returned to the room carrying an awkwardly large flat box wrapped in multicolored paper.  It had a light blue, Tiffany’s bag on top.  Maya squealed and clapped her hands before moving her breakfast tray to the ground.

She opened the Tiffany’s box first.  “I’m guessing this is from you, darling.”  She said as she popped the box open, revealing a diamond tennis bracelet.

“It is,”  Chris said, picking it up and fastening it to her wrist.

Maya leaned over and kissed him softly.  “I love it.”  She breathed.

“Now open my one!”  Ali chirped, bouncing on the bed.

Maya carefully started unwrapping the box.  Chris smirked as he watched Ali bouncing impatiently.  Ali eventually just took over ripping the paper off.  “Hurry up, Maya!”  She snapped.

Maya giggled and opened the box.  “Oh.  My.  God!”  She squealed, pulling the Hylian shield and Master Sword from the box.  “Oh my god, Ali!  I love them!”  She scrambled out of bed and stood posing, ready to fight.

Chris laughed at the sight of her.  A six foot, long legs, slender-framed, woman.  Standing ready for battle.  Her pale pink slip standing out against her warm brown skin.  Her hair a mess from sleep.  Holding a sword and shield from a video game.  “I really want to take your photo and tweet it,”  Chris smirked.

“That would be a delightful way to make our relationship public.”  Maya teased.  “Go get your shield.  We should fight.”  

Chris laughed and got out of bed.  “Seems a little outmatched.  I don’t have a sword.”

“You’re Captain America.  Suck it up.”  Maya scoffed.

Chris wandered down to the hall closet and grabbed his Captain America shield.   He came back and held it out defensively.  Ali fell back laughing and Maya came at him with the sword.  He deflected the sword with the shield a few times, before stepping to the side and grabbing her around the waist.  His lips met the side of her throat and Maya leaned back, hooking the sword over his shoulder.

There was a click-whirr of a camera and Ali smirked over at them.  “You guys are so nerdy hot I can’t even…”   She giggled.

Chris let Maya go and she dropped the sword and shield and launched herself at Ali.  Tickling her.  “Stop, Maya!”  Ali squealed.  Maya’s fingers eased up and they started to kiss slowly.  Chris had still not gotten used to watching them.  He wondered if he ever would.

“I still have to open this present.”  Maya purred, pulling on the end of the bow.  It unraveled, revealing Ali’s breasts.  Pale pink nipples standing out in contrast to the milky white of her skin.  “You’re right.  This is a nice present.”  She smiled and flicked her tongue over Ali’s nipples.  Ali moaned and gripped at Maya’s hair.

Chris put his shield down and climbed on the bed beside them.  He kissed Maya’s shoulder blades and neck.  When he reached the pulse point just under her jaw he sucked.  Maya lost focus on what she was doing and moaned, tilting her head back.   
  
Ali wriggled out from under Maya and moved to the other side of Chris.  She pulled her panties off and then dragged Chris’ boxers from him.  His cock popped out, falling hard against his stomach.  Chris rolled flat onto his back and Maya pulled her slip off.

Each girl straddled one of his thighs and started kissing each other.  They each took hold of his cock and started to rub and stroke him.  They matched the rhythm of their hands with the rhythm of their hips.   Chris kissed and sucked on their breasts.  First Maya’s.  Then Ali’s and back again.  He could feel his thighs get damp as they each pressed down and dragged their pussies over his muscle.  

The room filled with the sounds of their moans.  Ali climbed off Chris’ thigh and he settled back.  She took his cock in her hand and Maya straddled his waist.  Slowly she lowered herself down on his cock, as Ali guided him inside of her.

“Fuck.”  He groans, dragging the word out.  He always loves when the girls do that.  They don’t do it often, but it feels just that little bit hotter to him.

Ali climbed up straddling his face and he started licking in large broad strokes.  The way Maya clenched and relaxed against him, milking him, made him groan into Ali’s pussy.  He was vaguely aware that his girls were kissing above him and that Ali’s hand as at Maya’s clit.  His senses were overwhelmed with the taste of Ali and the feeling of Maya riding his cock.  

Maya came loudly, squeezing around his cock.  She collapsed forward, holding herself up on his pecs.  The girls shifted again.  Maya slid off Chris onto her back.  Ali got up and moved between her legs.  She started licking and sucking at Maya’s pussy.  Her fingers pushed deep inside of her.  The little sounds of enjoyment are Ali made easily masked by the loud moans that Maya makes as she just gives herself over to it.

Chris got up on his knees and came up behind Ali.  He pushed her knees apart a little and thrust inside of her.   Both Ali and Chris moan loudly as he does and she was pushed forward into Maya.

He loved fucking them like this.  Getting to look down at them giving each other pleasure.  Ali seemed to have an addiction to Maya’s pussy and got off as much on going down on her as Maya did at being gone down on.  He liked to see them sweat glistened and muscles taught as one or the other squeezed around his cock.

He reached around Ali, leaning forward a little and playing with her clit as he fucked her.  This time the three of them came within quick succession of each other.  Ali and Maya almost together.  Both crying out and arching up.  The sight and the way Ali pulsed around his cock pushed him over he released inside of Ali with a grunt.

The three of them crawl up onto the mattress and cuddle up together. Chris and Ali wrapped around Maya.   “Happy Birthday, my queen,”  Ali whispered.

“Thank you, princess,”  Maya replied, kissing Ali gently.  “I want to just hang out with you guys as much I can today before we have to go to the party and pretend we’re not together.  Is that okay?”

“Of course, beautiful.”  Chris agreed, nuzzling into her neck.  “It’s your special day.  We can do whatever you like.”


	6. Tickle Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe it's the kink talking but I'd love to see the girls overpowering their man in a tickle fight- maybe him wanting to be lazy and sleep in instead of taking them out as promised? Is that ok? If not no biggie :3

Chris lay in bed.  Not really asleep, not really awake.  Just in that in-between phase where you’re enjoying still being in bed.  Ali and Maya were already up and about getting ready to go out.  He had told them he’d take them to the beach.  He had changed his mind about wanting to.  It was inevitable that people would spot them.  He’d have to pretend he wasn’t with Ali. It was stressful. 

“Come on, darling.  It’s time to get up.”  Maya said pulling the curtains open.  The light hit his eyelids making everything glow pink.

Chris groaned and rolled over pulling the comforter over his head.

Maya crawled onto the bed and placed a kiss on the spot on his neck just below his ear and ran her fingernails up his side.  "Come along, Christopher.  You promised.“

A shiver went through Chris at her light touches, but he refused to acknowledge her.

Maya moved to the end of the bed.  She picked up Chris’ foot and ran her thumb up the arch.  

“Maya!”  Chris squawked, yanking his leg away.

“He lives.”  She laughed.  "Come on.  Get up.“  She pulled the covers off, bunching them on the floor at the end of the bed.

Ali appeared in the doorway.  "Chris!   Are you seriously not even up yet?”

“Just ten more minutes,”   Chris whined pulling the pillow over his head.   

Ali ran to the bed and launched herself at Chris.  She collided with him hard enough that he made an involuntary oof sound.  She danced her fingers up his ribs and dug them under his arms.

“Get out of bed.  Get out of bed.  Get out of bed.”  Ali chanted as she tickled Chris mercilessly.

Chris laughed and squirmed under Ali as his tiny girlfriend managed to overpower him with expertly placed tickling.  She knew all his weak spots.  

Somehow, that was almost more luck than strength, Chris managed to flip her onto her back and grab her hands, pinning them over her head.  Her touches had not quite had the effect she’d wanted.   He was now semi-erect and he ground his hardening cock into Ali as he started kissing along her throat.

“Help, Maya!  He’s trying to turn it into sex.”  Ali squealed trying to break herself free from Chris.

“Oh no, you don’t, mister!”  Maya giggled, jumping onto Chris’ back and ticking him under his arms and down his ribs to his abdominals.   He yelped and started laughing releasing Ali and rolling into a ball.  Ali joined in aiming for his neck.   

“No sex for you!”  Ali laughed as Chris squirmed underneath them.

“Yes sex for me!”  Chris cried.  "Yes, sex!   Stop it!  Stop!“

Slowly the girls eased up on Chris and they all sat crouched panting as their giggling subsided.  Maya suddenly lunged at Chris.  Their mouths crashed together and they kissed ferociously.  As they kissed Chris reached for Ali, cupping her cheek and running his thumb along her jaw.  

Maya moved, peppering kisses down Chris’ neck, and Chris pulled Ali to him.  They kissed slowly, moving their mouths languidly against each other.  Ali reached out to Maya and took hold of the tie on her wrap dress and pulled it.  The dress fell open and Maya shrugged it off leaving her in her black, string bikini. 

Ali crawled into Chris’ lap as they continued to kiss.  Maya sat behind them, running her hands up and down each of their bodies.   Kissing their throats, and stroking her finger through their hair.  Maya took the hem of Ali’s rasher shirt and tugged it upwards.  Chris pulled back and when Maya yanked the shirt over Ali’s head he dived on Ali’s breast pushing her back onto the mattress.  He flicked her nipple with his tongue and when it hardened under his mouth he nipped at it.

Ali moaned, rocking her hips upwards and grinding them against Chris.  Maya leaned down kissing Ali.  She ran her tongue over Ali’s top lip as Ali sucked on her bottom one.  Ali reached for Maya, palming her breasts through her bikini top.   

Chris suddenly tickled Ali’s ribs.  She squealed thrusting her hips up into Chris again.  His erection pressed against her pubic mound.  

“Chris, move,”  Maya said.  

Chris obliged, climbing off of Ali.   Maya moved between her legs and pulled Ali’s board shorts down.  She swirled her tongue over the peacock feather tattoo on the left of Ali’s hip and followed it down towards her cunt.   She nipped at the skin of Ali’s thigh as she spread her folds.

As Maya ran her tongue up and down Ali’s crevice, Chris moved behind Maya.  He pulled the ties of her bikini top and it fell free. Stroking his fingers down her spine, he repeated his actions on her bikini bottoms.  He pushed his fingers between her folds, stroked her twice up and down, circled over her clit and then plunged them into her cunt.  Using his free hand to spread her ass cheeks he pushed his face into her ass, swirling his tongue around her anus.

Maya gasped into Ali’s cunt, clenching around Chris’ fingers.   She tried to focus on Ali.  Paying attention to every sound and movement she made.  Focusing herself on the things she responded to best.  Chris was drawing her attention away.  She reached behind her and waved him away.

Chris moved up to Ali.  She reached out to him and he leaned in and kissed her.  She fumbled with his boxers.  He dropped them and she pumped her fist up his length and took him into her mouth.  As she sucked and licked his cock, taking him deep into the back of her throat, Maya worked her cunt.  Maya moved her fingers deftly within Ali.  Rolling them inside her, pressing them against her g-spot.  All the while she used her tongue on Ali’s clit.  Circling, lapping, pressing down on it with force.  

As Ali’s orgasm peaked, she let Chris’ cock fall from her mouth and looked up at him with a helpless desperation.  Chris ran his fingers up her sides and over her ribs.  She jerked and cried out loudly as her orgasm quaked through her.  

Maya lapped Ali up as she came down from her orgasm high before getting to her knees and stalking towards Chris.  He grabbed her, pulling her tightly against his chest and they kissed.  The taste of Maya and Ali mixing in their mouths.

Maya pushed him onto is back straddling him, facing away from him.  He watched her as she guided his cock deep into her cunt.  He grabbed her ass and held on as she began to ride him.  Ali got to her knees and moved between Chris’ legs.  She completely disappeared from his view and she began kissing Maya.  Only her pale white hands would appear from time to time as she stroked them down the warm brown skin of Maya’s back.

Ali kissed down Maya’s torso.  Her tongue trailing in little circles as she moved downwards.  She lay down between Chris’ legs and began running her tongue over his balls.  She sucked one into her mouth and he jerked up suddenly.

“Fuck, Ali.”  Her groaned.  His grip tightening on Maya’s hips.

Ali ran her tongue upwards.   She rolled her tongue around his shaft and when she reached Maya, she flattened her tongue and continues lapping upwards.  Maya groaned and bunched her fists into Ali’s hair as Ali circled the point of her tongue over Maya’s clit.  

Ali repeated her actions again.  Starting with Chris and licking a stripe all the way to Maya’s clit, all the while Maya rocked against him, squeezing her internal muscles against his cock.  Neither Chris nor Maya lasted long.  Maya came first, when Chris jerked upwards slamming into her g-spot and Ali was nibbling on her clit.  She groaned loudly.  Her whole body clenching.  Ali tugged on Chris’ scrotum and he came seconds later, spilling into Maya.

Ali ran her tongue up Chris’ shaft one last time.  Tasting the mixture of Maya and Chris’ come as it dripped down his cock.   She hummed and crawled up next to Chris curling into the crook of his arm.

Maya climbed off Chris and lay down on his other side.  She swirled her fingers through his chest hair.

“Do you think you might get out of bed now?”  Maya asked.

“Do I have to?”  Chris whined.

“You did promise,”  Maya answered.

“Don’t you hate that you have to pretend you’re just a friend while we’re out, Ali?”

“I just like being with you guys.  I like the beach.  I don’t mind pretending.  I love you both.  I wouldn’t want to hurt either of you or your careers.  It’s only a few hours anyway.  Please, I just like being out with you both.”

Maya and Chris both looked at Ali and their hearts hurt.  She had always taken a back seat in the public to protect them.  It wasn’t fair on her to be their dirty little secret.

Maya looked up at Chris.  "I think we should stop pretending we’re something we aren’t.“  

"You mean; go public?”  Chris asked.

“Not exactly.  We don’t need to make an announcement about it.  Just, let’s stop hiding her.  Acting like she’s just our friend.  We live together.  We’re a family.  Let’s just be that.”   Maya said.

“This could end both our careers.  You know that, right?”  Chris said.

Ali’s eyes went wide and she sat up. “I don’t want that.  Please.  It’s fine.  I don’t mind.”

Chris pulled her back down to him and kissed the top of her head.  Maya leaned over and kissed her forehead.  "We have money.  We can afford to retire.  Sell up in LA and move to Boston just like you want.  Have kids.  If we have to do that would it be the end of the world?“  

Chris sighed closing his eyes.  That scenario sounded ideal to him of he was honest with himself.  "Okay.   Let’s do it.  No more hiding.  No more secrets.  Just us.”   He climbed out of bed.  "Let’s do this then.“

Chris looked back down at Maya and Ali.  He didn’t know what the future would hold for them now.  But he did know they’d face it together.  Him and his girls.


	7. Maya's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I'd like to see Maya having a bad week and being a little moody and Chris and Allie try and soothe her maybe?? I relate to that character so much and I'm a moody bitch so probably why I want this so bad

Maya was having the week from hell.  The trolls were out in force on the comment section of her podcast.  Obviously being a woman and also hot, it meant she was a fake geek girl and didn’t know shit about video games, so she should keep her mouth shut, and just continue looking pretty for a living.  This week had been especially bad because some asshole had decided to dox her.  Not the end of the world given their house was in a gated community and had its own personal security.  It did mean she and Chris had both had to change their phone numbers though.  To top off this complete shit-show of a week she’d just found out she didn’t get the cosmetics campaign her agent had been so sure she’d get because he skin wasn’t quite the right shade they’d been wanting.

She wanted to break something.

She sat on the couch just seething.  Trying to decide if going and binge eating would help or if she should go to the gym and take it out on a punching bag.  Chris came into the lounge flicking over a script.  He flopped down next to her and poked her in the side.  

“Could you not?” She snapped, slapping his hand away.

He gave her a funny look.  “I was sure you didn’t get your period for another week.”

The words came out of his mouth and he immediately knew it was a mistake.  He braced himself.

Maya got to her feet and stood staring down at him.  “How fucking dare you?  How dare you play of my feelings as being unfounded?  Who do you think you are?”  She yelled.

As she was yelling Ali entered the room.  She’d just managed to put Charlie down to sleep and was not expecting to come back upstairs to World War III erupting in the lounge.  She put the baby monitor on the ground and backed out of the room.  

“I’m so sorry,” Chris said getting to his feet.  He held his hands out awkwardly like he wanted to hug her, but was worried about getting hurt.  “I am an asshole.”

“Yes.  You are.” Maya snapped.

“Want to tell me about it?”  He asked.

Maya moved against him and he wrapped his arms around her.  “I just wish things were easy for me for once in my life.  Why does everything I do that I love, make me a target?”

“Oh, honey.  I’m sorry those assholes have gotten to you.”  Chris said stroking the back of her neck.

Chris guided Maya back to the couch and listened to her as she ranted.  He knew she didn’t want his help or advice, she just needed to get it out.  As she spoke he rubbed her back.  When she finally felt talked out, she leaned back into him and he held her against his chest.

“Can you maybe do that properly?”  She asked.

“What the back rub?”  Chris said.

“Yeah.  It feels good.”

“Alright, let me go get the oil,”  Chris said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.  

Maya pulled off her shirt and bra and sat down cross-legged on the floor.  Ali appeared holding a Frappe from Starbucks and a paper bag.  She walked over to Maya and sat down in front of her.

“Hello, my queen. Are you having a bad day?”  She said.  

“Yes.  People suck.”

“Is Chris going to give you a back rub?”  Ali asked.

“Yeah.  He’s a keeper.”

“Lucky.”  She handed over the coffee and bag to Maya.  “I went and got you a present.”

Maya took a sip. Vanilla bean.   Her favorite.  She opened the bag and looked inside. There was a slice of strawberry cake smooshed inside.  Another favorite. 

“You went out and got these for me?”  Maya asked.

“Of course.  I love you.  I don’t want you to be sad.”  Ali said.  

Maya moved the cake and coffee to the side and then pounced on Ali.  Ali fell onto her back laughing as Maya hugged her around her waist.

That’s how Chris found his girls.  Lying on the ground giggling.  


	8. His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chris is watching the kids while the girls are out and the pressure builds up on him. He ends up snapping at Charlie.
> 
> (Set well after the original His Girls story)

Chris stood in the entry as Ali and Maya pulled on their coats and boots.  He held their youngest son, Remy.  Remy was one and the spitting image of Ali.  The same blond hair, the same green eyes, the same nose.  It was like none of Chris’ DNA made it into him at all.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay alone?”  Maya asked.  "We can reschedule.“

"It’s fine. I  _am_  their dad. I should be able to handle a day on my own with them.”  Chris said.  Ali and Maya were off to have a say spa.  Ali hadn’t had a day without the kids since well before Remy was born.  Their part-time nanny was supposed to be coming around to help out while his girls were out, but she’d called in sick at the last minute.

“There’s five of them.  You do realize that right?”  Ali asked.

“I had noticed.”  Chris laughed.  "Just go enjoy yourself, sweetheart.  You’ve earned it.“  He kissed Ali on the head and then had to untangle Remy’s chubby little fingers from her hair.  

"Goodbye, darling.  Call us if you need us.”  Maya said, pecking Chris on the cheek.  She gave Remy a kiss too and the two women headed out.

Chris went back into the lounge and surveyed his clan.  His two-year-old twin girls, Taylor, and Cameron who were the two Maya clones were trying to ride on Dodger.  Dodger looked resigned to the fact he was now a horse in their heads. They were the biggest handfuls of the bunch.  They were constantly into everything.  They had also developed that twin language you hear about so they could plot their trouble together and you’d have no idea what was coming.   They were so tall too.  At two they were already taller than their three-year-old brother Riley.

Riley was basically a perfect blend of him and Ali.  His brown hair, her green eyes, his nose, her chin.  He was quietly stacking Lego bricks.  He had inherited his dad’s introspection too.  Always thinking carefully about every move he made.   Chris loved watching his little face scrunch up while he contemplated his next move.

Finally, there was Charlie who was now five.  Charlie was definitely his daughter.   She looked just like him.  His eyes, the long lashes, his nose, the same mousy brown hair. Charlie was a manic piece of sunshine who would tear through the house with their dogs chasing after her giggling and squealing.  She would launch herself into her parent’s arms with no warning, just trusting that they’d catch her.  She was completely fearless and it was seldom if ever then you would see her crying.

Chris sat down with his little brood.  He put Remy on the ground and he crawled off in the direction of Riley, determined to ruin his big brother’s good work.  Chris rescued Dodger from the twins and the dog padded off to the couch to sit with Copper.

The morning went pretty well.  He spent an hour or so playing with them all.  They made a fort under the table.  He gave them a snack of fruit, crackers, and milk at around 10.30.  He even managed to get Remy down for his morning sleep with minimal tears.  Early afternoon was when things fell apart.

Taylor and Cameron were refusing to go down for their nap.  They wouldn’t stop climbing out of their cribs and were crying non-stop. Chris was fighting them to stay put while simultaneous fighting Remy to change his diaper.  Remy kept rolling over and trying to crawl away.

That’s when Charlie decided she needed her daddy’s full attention.

“Daddy!  Daddy!  Come lookit what I made!”  She squealed running into the bedroom and tugging at Chris’ leg.

The twins sat up and started calling out to her.

“Not now, Charlie.  I’ll be out in a minute.”  Chris said, patting his daughter on the head while he struggled to keep Remy in place.

“Charwie.  Charwie.”  Taylor and Cameron called, shaking the sides of their cribs.  Charlie went over to them and kissed each of them through the slats.

“Charlie, don’t distract them, little bug.  They need to go to sleep.”  Chris said.

She ran back to her dad and slammed into his legs.  "Daddy, come on!  I want you to see.“  She yelled, pulling on the pocket of his jeans.

"That’s enough.  Go back to the lounge room.”   Chris said, aiming for patient but stern.

Taylor climbed over the side of her crib and landed on her butt.   She immediately started to cry.  That set Cameron off too.  Chris picked up the naked Remy and then Taylor and then tried bouncing Taylor on his hip while she screamed in his ear and he fought one handed to put Remy’s diaper on.

“Hurry up, daddy!  You gotta see!”  Charlie whined pulling with all her strength on Chris’ leg.

Chris snapped.  "Charlie!  That’s enough!  Get the hell out of here!“  He yelled.

Charlie looked up at Chris, her lip quivering and she burst into tears.  "I hate you!”  She screamed and just as Chris went to catch her to undo what he’d just done, she ran off.

Remy started crying.

Chris sighed.  He felt awful.  

He finally managed to get Remy’s diaper in place and picked him up.  He gave up on the idea that Taylor or Cameron would sleep today.  So he retrieved Cameron from her crib and carried the three toddlers back to the lounge room placing them in front of the TV with Riley. He went and found Charlie under the table huddled in the fort crying.

“Hey, Charlie.”  He said softly.

“Go away!”  She cried burying her head into a stuffed rabbit.

“I’m sorry I lost my temper with you.”  He said.

“You were mean.”  She sobbed.

“I know.  I’m sorry.  I was just very tired and upset.  That wasn’t your fault.  Do you think you can forgive me?”  Chris soothed.  “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’ll understand.”

Charlie looked up at him with her big blue eyes.  They were rimmed in red from her crying.  "Mommy says your not supposed to yell at people.“

"Your mommies are both very smart,”  Chris said.  "What did you want to show me, little bug?“

Charlie crawled out from the fort and Chris followed her.  She showed him the Lego structure she had made that towered over her.  He oohed and ahhed over it sufficiently and gave her a big hug.

"Shall we make some popcorn and watch Oliver and Company, little bug?”  He said holding his little girl against him.

“Yes, please.”  She sniffed.

Chris sat her down with the others and went to the kitchen tossing a bag of popcorn into the microwave.  While it was popping he got out a large bowl and a variety of cups and sippy cups and filled them with milk.  When the popcorn was done he poured it into a bowl and carried everything out on a tray.

He sat on the floor with his little clan watching Oliver and Company.  Slowly Cameron fell asleep, followed by Taylor and Remy.  When the littlest ones were asleep Dodger and Copper joined the family, lying down with their heads resting on the sleeping kids.   

About halfway through the film Riley had fallen asleep.  When his girls returned an hour later they found all of them, Chris included lying in a heap on the floor completely passed out.


	9. Avengers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Halloween with His Girls and their kids.

“Avengers Assemble!”

Chris stood waiting for his family to hurry up so they could go trick-or-treating.  There was a clatter of little feet and Maya and Ali herded the clan into the foyer of their Boston home.  The kids all stood to attention in front of Chris dressed in their Halloween costumes.  

About a month ago they’d introduced Charlie to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.  She was six now, and they figured it was time.  Since then she’d been obsessed with it.  She’d spent the whole month convincing the other kids they needed to dress like the Avengers for Halloween.  If there was one thing Charlie was good at, it was convincing the others that her ideas were the best ones.  

So now, against all Chris’ better judgment, the whole family were dressed as Avengers.  Charlie had gotten the coveted position of Captain America.  She was adamant that she got to be daddy’s character.  She stood tall in front of Chris her hands on her hips and her chest thrust out.  

Riley was dressed as Iron Man.   He stood behind Charlie not quite knowing if he should pose or not and settling on holding his hand up like he was considering using a repulsor beam.

Taylor was dressed as Black Widow and she held her twin sister’s hand.  Cameron was Hawkeye and she was fiddling with the plastic bow trying to load it with a foam arrow.  

Remy sat on the ground dressed as the hulk and trying to get his little foam fists off.

The adults had all dressed up too.  Maya was dressed as Bucky in Winter Soldier mode.  The person who had made her costume had done an amazing job, particularly on the arm.  Chris wasn’t interested in her metal arm though.  He was a little more mesmerized by the way the leather armor hugged her figure.

Ali was dressed as Peggy carter.  Her hair had been expertly set in place by Maya.  Her lips were painted a dark red and she’d spent a long time perfecting her eyes with Maya’s help too.  

Chris.  Well, Chris had dressed like Agent Coulson.  

“Are we all ready to go to Grandma’s house?”  Chris asked.  

There was a cheer of ‘Yeah’ through his family and Maya scooped Remy up from the floor and they all marched outside.  

Charlie grabbed hold of Chris’ hand and started tugging at it as they made their way to the minivan.  “Daddy, do you think I look like you did when you were Captain ‘Merica?”

Chris picked up his daughter her and swung her into the air before letting her rest on his hip.  “You know it, Cap.”

“Christopher, we should take a photo of you two and tweet it to Clark.  You know he’d love it.”  Maya said, pulling her phone up.  

Chris turned and posed for a photo kissing Charlie on the cheek.  Taylor and Cameron squeezed their way into it too, hugging their dad’s legs.

Chris and Ali piled the kids and the two dogs into the back of the car and Ali buckled herself in next to Charlie.  Chris and Maya climbed into the front and just before Chris pulled the car out of the driveway Maya made them take a selfie.  

Chris and his girls were taking the kids trick-or-treating with Carly’s kids in Sudbury.  The plan for fellow Avengers had been passed along.  Carly had said Stella and Miles had both agreed but it had been harder to convince Ethan now he was 15.

They pulled up at his mom’s place and was greeted at the door by Lisa.  The kids ran to her and piled around her fighting for their turn for a hug from Grandma.  Chris approached his mother and hugged her.

“Don’t you all look fantastic!”  Lisa said, doling out kisses to each member of her family.

The kids all charged inside looking for their cousins, excited to begin trick-or-treating.  Ali had just gotten the two dogs from the car when there was a scream from inside the house like someone had been murdered.

Chris looked at Lisa startled and charged inside.  What he found was Miles also dressed as Captain America and holding Charlie back at arm’s length while she swung her fists at him.

“He’s my daddy!”  Charlie screamed.  “You were supposed to be Thor!”

“I hate Thor!  Besides Captain America is a boy and you’re a girl.”  Miles yelled back.

Chris swooped in pulling Charlie off her cousin.  “Little bug.  Calm down.  You don’t hit people like that.”  He soothed.  “You need to say you’re sorry.”

“He can’t be Captain ‘Merica!”  She cried and burst into tears.  “You said I could be him.”

“That’s no reason to hit people, Charlie,”  Chris said, sternly.  

“I’m Captain ‘Merica!”  Charlie screamed and pushed away from Chris running out of the room.  Chris went to follow but Maya waved him away.

“Don’t worry.  I’m on it.”  She said following after her daughter.

“You alright, bud?”  Chris asked sitting down next to his nephew.

Miles shrugged.  “Yeah.  She’s just a dumb girl anyway.”

“You gotta stop using girl as an insult,”  Chris said ruffling Miles’ hair.  “Girls are awesome.”

Miles shrugged again.  “Whatever.”

“You know she just wanted to be like her dad right?”  Chris said.  “She wanted to be the special one who got to follow after me.”

“Yeah well, Cap is my favorite too.”  Miles huffed.

“Aww … thanks, bud.”  Chris said, hooking his arm around Miles’ shoulder.  “There’s no reason you can’t both be Cap.  She just needs to see that.  Your Auntie Maya will talk some sense into her.  She is still just a little kid.”

Maya came back into the room leading Charlie by the hand.  She had stopped crying and her bottom lip was poking out.  

“Sorry, Miles.”  She sniffed.  “You can be Captain ‘Merica too.”

Miles didn’t say anything and Chris nudged him with his elbow.  “Thank you, Charlie,”  Miles said, rolling his eyes a little.

“You wanna hug it out?”  Chris asked.  Charlie nodded her head and Miles once again rolled his eyes but also nodded.  Charlie crawled into his lap and they cuddled together.

Maya took out her phone and snapped a photo.  “Three caps together. So cute.”  She said.  Chris poked his tongue out at her.

The adults all gathered up the children, and one last photo was taken of all the avengers on the front steps of Lisa’s house.  With Carly’s kids, there was now the addition of one more Captain America, a Captain Marvel and a Star Lord (Ethan had reluctantly agreed to go trick or treating with the others just as an extra set of eyes to keep the little kids under control).

One quick text to Hemsworth rubbing in the fact that no one had dressed as Thor and chaos was then released upon the neighborhood of Sudbury.  The eight children ran up and down the street, plastic pumpkin buckets banging on their legs.  Taylor and Cameron dragged Remy around as fast as his little legs could keep up with them.  Stella was in mother hen mode and she herded the smaller children around trying to keep them out of people’s yards and making sure they all got fairly distributed candy from each house.  

Chris strolled behind the kids, making sure no one was left behind or got into too much trouble.  He had one arm around Ali’s shoulders and the other around Maya’s waist.

“You know they’re not going to sleep tonight, don’t you?”  Maya said.

“That’s mostly because Chris and I will be keeping them up telling them scary stories,”  Ali said.  

“Don’t you dare!”  Maya yelped.

“Oh, it’s happening.”  Chris laughed.

Maya groaned.  “I look back on my life and I wonder how I got to this point that I’m a single mother of seven children.”  

Chris cracked up laughing.  “You love us.”

“Yes.  That is true.  I do love all my children.” Maya replied.

There was a sudden eruption in tears as the twins pulled Remy too fast and he fell on his face.  Chris swooped in and picked him up and the little boy snuggled into his chest.  He looked back at his girls and smiled.  Maya had her arm around Ali’s waist and she kissed her on the top of the head.  Chris suddenly felt one of those purely happy moments he’d get from time to time where he was struck by how great his life was.  

“What are you staring at?”  Ali teased coming up and wrapping her hands around his waist.  

Chris kissed her.   “Just my girls.”  


	10. His Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas with Chris and his familly

Chris slept soundly in his Boston Home.  He and his girls had retired from the public eye for the most part just after the twins were born.  The gossip and negativity of him having children with two different women because too much for them to deal with and in the end, they were being stalked by paparazzi outside their home.  So they quit.  Bought a home in Brookline and just stepped back.  Maya still did her podcast and the occasional advertising campaign.  Chris took the very occasional role in an Indy movie or did a cameo in a Marvel film.   Otherwise, it was just them, being a family.

It was very early Christmas morning and everyone was asleep.  Maya had her head on Chris’ bicep and Ali was octopused around her, her head under Maya’s chin.  Chris had his other arm draped over them both and was snoring softly.  The kids were all sleeping in their various beds throughout the house.  They’d be successfully worn out the night before putting cookies and beer out for Santa, food out for the reindeer.  Writing letters.  They were buzzing and couldn’t sleep which meant that Chris, Maya, and Ali had to stay up really late before Santa had a chance to visit.

This was the tenth Christmas that Chris, Maya, and Ali had had since they became Chris, Maya, and Ali.

The first, they could not agree on where they should spend it so they had all gone their separate ways.  Spending them with their respective families.  Maya, in particular, regretted the decision almost immediately.  Her parents were not exactly supportive of her decision to embark on a relationship with two other people.  They spent the whole holiday switching between telling she was going to hell, begging her to stop living a life of sin and flat out ignoring her.  She lasted one day before getting back in her car and driving home to LA to spend the holiday alone.

Ali spent the holiday exactly as she always did.  Her parents didn’t care she was living with a man and a woman.  She did miss her man and her woman though.  So although she had her usual amount of fun it didn’t feel right anymore.

Chris went home to Boston as he always did.  It was much like Ali only he was teased quite mercilessly about being a player.  He loved his family and he tried to shake it off, but by the end of the trip, he was very ready to get back to his girls and just not have to hear about how he was totally owning the Hollywood lifestyle.  

The second Christmas they decided to try doing Christmas just the three of them.  They did have a nice time, but it didn’t quite feel right.  Chris didn’t like Christmas in Southern California. It didn’t feel like Christmas if you could go swimming.  Ali and Maya were okay with it.  For Maya, in particular, she’d take just the three of them over almost anything really.

The third Christmas they spent with Ali’s parents on their Southern California ranch.  Ali was basically in heaven getting to be with all the people she loved most.  Chris enjoyed the ranch and liked Ali’s parents just fine, but they were vegan and on top of the missing his own family, he missed ham and apple pie with ice cream.  He missed the cold.  Maya hated the ranch, and while she thought Ali’s parents were nice enough, they got on her nerves very quickly with their over the top conspiracy theories.  

The fourth Christmas Charlie had joined them.  They’d decided to go to Boston because the Evans’ still hadn’t spent much time with Charlie and Chris and the girls had wanted her to know her cousins.  That was it.  The Evans had brought, conversation, fun, debate, alcohol and so much love to the event neither Ali nor Maya had ever wanted to spend another Christmas anywhere else.  The fact it had snowed was just the icing on the cake.  

After that, they spent every Christmas in Boston with the Evans.  When they moved to the city they stopped sleeping over.  With 5 kids and 3 adults, it was a lot of strain to put on Lisa’s house.  But on Christmas mornings they’d bundle up the kids and drive up to Sudbury and spend the day with everyone.  They’d come home late at night with five exhausted, spoiled and over sugared children.

The quiet in the house was disturbed at around 4am.  Little feet padded into the bedroom and a small form crawled up onto the bed and started patting Chris on the shoulder.

“Daddy.  Daddy.  Wake up.  Santa’s been.”

Chris rolled over, sliding his arm out from under Maya, to face his four-year-old son Riley.  “Riley, buddy.  It’s too early for presents.  It’s still night time.”  

“But daddy, Santa’s been,”  Riley whispered.

“I know, bud.  The rule is you have to wait ‘til the sun comes up.”  Chris said.

“I can’t go back to sleep.”

Chris pulled his son into his arms and rolled him into the middle of the bed. “Just close your eyes and try okay, bud?”  

Riley slowly drifted back off to sleep between his parents and Chris was soon snoring again.   An hour later three more sets of feet came tiptoeing through the room.  Charlie had her twin sister’s Taylor and Cameron by the hands and they crept up to the bed and each climbed on a different parent.  

“Wake up!”  Taylor yelled.  

Chris jumped a mile.  “What the fuck?”  He yelped in his startled, half asleep state.  

“Daddy, you’re not supposed to say fuck,”  Charlie said.  Ali started giggling hysterically and covered her mouth to stifle it.

Riley had sat bolt upright when Taylor yelled and was looking at his sisters wide-eyed.  “Santa came.  Did you see?”

Taylor and Cameron started jumping on the bed and chanting Santa over and over.  

“All of you stop, now,”  Maya said.  Her voice was calm and quiet but so firm that every child stopped suddenly.  “You can sleep in here with us, but that’s what you’re doing.” She said.  “No presents until the sun comes up.”

There was a lot of grumbling and shifting of bodies.  Children draped themselves over everyone and everything but finally, everyone fell back to sleep.  

At five they were woken by the sound of Remy crying.  There was a grumbling shuffle of parents and Chris lurched out of bed, stumbling down to his youngest’s room.  Remy was blocking the door and when Chris tried to open it, the door knocked Remy onto his butt making him cry even louder than before.

“Hey, little guy.  I’m sorry.  Did I hurt you?”  Chris cooed, picked Remy off the ground.  Picking Remy up he could tell right away what had caused him to wake so early.  His pajama pants are soaking wet.  His nighttime diaper had leaked everywhere.  “Good god, Rem.  Did you have too much to drink before bed?”

He carried him to the change table and changed him into a new diaper and set of pajamas.  He went to the crib and pulled the sheet from the mattress and set it on its side to air.  He bundled all the soiled laundry and tossed it into the hamper before carrying Remy to the bathroom so he could wash his hand.  

“I guess you’re going to be sleeping in with us too,”  Chris whispered.  

“Not tired.”  Remy pouted.  

“Yes, you are, silly billy,”  Chris said, ticking his son. Remy giggled and squealed.  Chris started to bounce Remy on his hip and sang ‘Yesterday’ as he paced up and down the hall.  It took a few verses, but slowly Remy drifted off in his dad’s arms, his thumb in his mouth.  

Chris padded back into the bedroom and carefully placed Remy on the bed, before squeezing himself into the last available space and drifting back to sleep.

It didn’t even feel like he was asleep for ten minutes before he was awoken by excited babbling and little limbs clambering over him.  

“The sun’s up.  Daddy.  It’s Cwismas.”  Riley said.  

Taylor and Cameron started bouncing on the bed and soon the whole clan was awake in some form.  

Ali rubbed her eyes and looked around blearily.  “I’m glad we got the king bed.”  She said.  

“Alright, come on, you monsters,”  Maya said, dragging herself out of bed.  “Let’s see what Santa left you.”

All five kids scrambled off the bed and ran down the hallway as Maya padded down the hall after them.  Ali leaned over and kissed Chris.  “Merry Christmas, boo.”  She said.  

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

Ali rolled out of bed.  “Can you grab the camera?”  She said just before she disappeared after the others.  

Chris lay back down, stretching himself out on the bed.  He’d definitely been this tired before, but he couldn’t remember ever being this happy about it.  He climbed out of bed and grabbed the camera from the dresser and went to find his kids and his girls.


	11. OC Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> response to OC Q&A meme I was tagged in on Tumblr.

**Name:**     
M: I’m Maya Madison  
A: and I’m Alison Garrett

 **How old are you?  
** M: 31  
A:  I’m 26

 **Who are you in a relationship with?  
** M:  Well, each other.    
A:  And also Chris Evans.    
M (laughing):  Yes, him too.

 **Are you married? If not would you marry them?  
** M: It’s complicated.   I really already consider us married.  We have a baby on the way (rubs Ali’s stomach). We live together.  But they don’t really have any legal allowances for relationships like ours. I’m also not sure I would like to have to stand up in front of people and do the wedding thing.   I certainly couldn’t just pick either Chris or Ali to just marry one of them.

 ****A: You’re my wife though.  Really.

M:  Yeah, I am.

 **What do you do for a living?  
** M:  I’m a model.   Catwalk mostly, but some magazine work.

A:  Up until recently I worked at a dog shelter.  Cleaning, walking dogs, feeding them.  All that fun stuff

 **Where are you from?  
** M: I’m from San Diego originally.   Go Chargers!

A:  I’m an LA native.  Until I met these two I really hadn’t even gone very far out of the state.

 **Favorite TV show?  
** M:  I really love watching Jessica Jones

A:  I’m more into cooking shows like Master Chef.  I love Master Chef junior.  Those kids are crazy talented.

 **Favorite book?  
** M: Ready Player One by Ernest Cline

A: I like His Dark Materials by Phillip Pullman.  I wish we had like a little animal friend who was always with us.

 

 **Do you have any hobbies?  
** M: I like playing video games.  I’m pretty into Bethesda.  Fall Out 4 has been so good.  I also have a podcast with a couple of friends on gaming.

A: They mostly talk about which characters they’d romance.  

M: Mmmm… Kaiden.  

A: I’m into horse riding.

 **Sexuality?  
** M: I’d say I’m pansexual.  I’m really just attracted to personality.

A: I might be that too, but I prefer the term Bi.  I dunno.  I don’t really think about it.

 **What’s your best trait?  
** M: Well I guess I make money off my looks.

A:  _Maya no!_   You’re best trait isn’t that!  You are the coolest, smartest, funniest person I know!

M (laughing):  Okay. So I guess it’s my cool, smart, funniness.   What about you princess?

A: Ummm… I am good with animals.

M (cuddling Ali):  Of course you are.  Everyone and everything loves you.

 **What’s your biggest flaw?  
** M:  I’m a bit of a judgmental bitch.  

A (laughs)

M:  What?

A:  Nothing.  I didn’t say anything.

(there is a pause)

A:  Oh me?  I’m super clumsy.  I break a lot of plates.

M:  And glasses, and mugs.

 **Do you want to have kids?  
** A (rubbing her belly):  I don’t know.  

M (laughing):  I can’t wait to have kids

 **Would you give up your job to start a family?**   

M: I don’t think so. I am lucky to have a job that means I can take lots of time off.  I will be when this girl shows up (touches Ali’s stomach)  If I were to get pregnant myself I guess I might be forced into it I guess.  Depending on how well I can get back into shape.

A: I’ll probably just switch to volunteer really.  I love it, but it’s not like I was drawing in any income.  It would be better if it wasn’t holding me to LA anyway, right?

M: Well I know Chris would like it if you could go to Boston with him more.  And I want you to come to fashion week.

A (rolls her eyes):  Because I’m so into fashion week.

 **Do you like your job, if you don’t have one, what’s your dream job?  
** M: I do like my job.  Not all of it.  But generally speaking, yes.  I do like being a clothes horse.

A: I do too.   I just like being around dogs.  

 **What’s your favorite thing about your significant other?  
** M:   _Others_.  Well, I love how silly and sweet they both are. I love how Ali likes cooking in her underpants.  And I love how Chris can be this giant dork about the things he’s into and just not ashamed of it.

A:  I love how smart Maya is.  Like for real, she’s the smartest person I know.  And I like how Chris teases me about things, but not in a mean way.  Like he does it because he actually likes those stupid things I do.

 **What’s their most annoying habit?  
** A:  They both smoke and I hate it.  

M:  I’m quitting.  I swear.  Ali is a slob, I’m always cleaning up after her.  And Chris talks with his mouth full when he’s excited about shit. Which is a lot.

 **If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?  
** A:  I want to be taller.  Look at who I’m with.  I’m a foot shorter than both of them.

M:  I don’t think I’d change anything.  I’m pretty happy with how everything in my life is right now.  

 **What would be the perfect holiday for you and your S/O to take together?  
** M (laughing):  God this is the most impossible question ever!  There is no way you could get all three of us to agree to a holiday and have us all think it was perfect.

A:  What about a Disney Cruise?  Then you could just sit on deck drinking while Chris and I go nuts with Disney.

M:  I don’t think Chris would be into the Cruise bit though.   Could you imagine that idiot trapped on a boat?

A:  Yeah true.  I’d probably get seasick anyway.  God, you’re right. What would we do?  We’d need to find some kind of mountain resort or something.  In the wilderness, but all fully set up for pampering.

M:  Yeah, that could do it.  Something like that.

A:  Oh and that has like a pool in your room.  

M (laughing):  What?

A:  I saw in a magazine once there was a hotel that had private pools in the guest’s rooms and so you could skinny dip.

 **How do you feel about your s/o being friends with their ex?  
** A (shrugs)

M: I have a little bit of jealousy.  Which I know is dumb.  We barely keep up with each other.

 **Do you care about other people flirting with your S/O?  
** A:  I only hate it when it’s when they flirt with each other. (laughs)  No, I don’t care really.  

M:  Once again, don’t love it.  I get it.  People flirt with me all the time.  I just have some insecurities I guess.

A:  Oh no.  My Queen!  You don’t have to worry about me.  I only have eyes for you and Chris.

M (Squeezes Ali’s hand):  Thank you, princess.

 **Do you trust your s/o not to cheat on you?  
** A: God, when would they even find the time.

M(laughs)

 **Do you think there would be ever a circumstance where you would cheat on them?  
** A: God when would I even find the time.

M (continues laughing)  No.  I don’t think I’d ever cheat on them.  

 **Anything else we should know?  
** M: I know our relationship isn’t really conventional, but there is a lot of love.  We’re very happy together.  I hope that people will respect that even if they don’t understand it.

A: See… she’s pretty smart.


End file.
